1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for application characterized by the steps of guiding the liquid contents of an aerosol container through a stem to an applicator part formed on a lateral side of the aerosol container, causing the liquid contents to exude out of an applying face of the applicator part, and applying the exuding liquid on a given surface, to a method for expelling insects from carpets and floorcloths by treating the roots of yarns of the carpets and floorcloths by the aforementioned method for application, and to an application type aerosol apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, changes in living style have encouraged increasing numbers of homes to adopt the practice of spreading carpets directly on concrete or wooden floors, or first placing mats or highly hygroscopic tatamis (straw matting used as a floor covering) directly on such floors and then placing carpets on top of the mats or the tatamis. These floor coverings have fostered the growth of various species of acaroid mites, house dust mites, and cheyletidaes, which not only displease the inhabitants of the house, but also expose them to such diseases as allergic asthma and tetter. Wool carpets and mouton coverings become infested with case-bearing clothes moths and carpet beetles which live on animal hair. The larvae of these harmful insects hide deep in the roots of the carpet yarns, eat into such roots at random, and spoil the carpets' value.
The gradual elevation of living standards has given rise to frequent use of numerous types of agents for external application such as, for example, furniture cleaners, antistatic agents for clothes, phonographic records, and plastic articles, waterproofing agents and stain removers for clothes, softening agents and polishing agents for leather articles, fungistatic agents and deodorants for clothes and leather articles, flame-retardants for curtains and wall papers, cleaners and defrosters for glass articles, rustproofing lubricants for sliding doors, lubricants for various sliding surfaces, bactericidal deodorants for sick rooms and sick beds, repellents and insecticides for toy animals, agents for hair care, repellents and insecticides for stuffed animals, and detergents for carpets.
Heretofore, hand pumps and aerosol sprays have prevailed as the means for the application of such agents to carpets and other floor coverings. They, however, entail the following problems:
(1) These devices do not enable their contents, such as insecticides, to reach the roots of the carpet yarns. The contents thus applied, though effective from the preventive point of view, fail to produce the anticipated effects upon mites and harmful insects already inhabiting the carpet.
(2) Since the devices disperse their contents in the surrounding spaces, they may expose their users to the danger of inhaling noxious substances drifting in the air and suffering from loss of health.
(3) Since the devices inevitably permit dispersion of their contents during the course of application, part of the released agents which fail to land on the surfaces under treatment adhere to nearby furniture and fittings to stain their surfaces and smear their surroundings.
(4) When objects under treatment are not smooth flat surfaces, as in articles of felt, for example, the devices are incapable of enabling their contents to reach the roots of raised strings.
As one approach to the solution of these problems, furniture cleaners have been devised which have doughnut-shaped brush caps and sponge adapters fitted around injection spray nozzles. With these devices, users are allowed barely to spray their contents on the surfaces of given objects and then spread the contents deposited on the surfaces with the aid of brushes or sponges separately provided near the spray nozzles of the containers. Thus, these devices are sill incapable of overcoming the problems (1)-(4) enumerated above. The surfaces effectively treated by these devices are limited in area and the released agents cannot be spread uniformly.